The Mowy Chronicles
by NekoHimesamaLittleMowy
Summary: Um its about two nekos who team up and have a quest


In a dark misty cave there was a boy by the name of Neukaruu. He was no ordinary boy for he had a long furry tail and large pointy ears sticking out of the sides of his reddish gold hair. He was a very evil boy and cared for no one but himself. He was grown up that way. Actually no one raised him at all. He was left alone as he was born. He learned to hunt on his own find water on his own. He even had found a mystical sword that he had used to chop down trees. He had grown all alone for 13 years. The only thing that he had grown up with were flesh eating monsters and plants. He had also learned some simple spells. 13 long years until he'd finally see another living thing that wouldn't devour him any chance it got. It was a cold night in winter when he was gathering some sticks to make a fire to sleep by when he had heard a loud crash. He quickly dropped the sticks unsheathed his sword and slowly went to where the crash was. He saw something sleeping in the crater motionless and barley breathing. "Hmm I wonder what it could be," he said to himself " What ever it is it surely does look harmless" He sheathed his sword and dragged the creature back to the fire. When he got there he noticed that it was a girl. A small girl with a tail and ears just like his. "Is this my mother?" Neukaruu asked himself "Impossible my mother couldn't be that small. Then who is it?" He decided to rest and wait till the next day and went to sleep. He was awakened early. When he opened his eyes he saw that the girl from the crater was poking him with one of the sticks he had found the night before. The girl was startled when he woke up and jumped back. "So it seems you're still alive I was hoping that you wouldn't be so I could feed you to the monsters and become friends with them," Neukaruu told her "You wouldn't do that now would you!?" "I will and I can now tell me who the hell are you how did you get in here and what are you?" "Well my name is Mowy, I don't know how I got here and I'm a cat." "You are a idiot." "I am not!" "If you expect me to believe you're not a monster you are a idiot. I don't have time for you." Neukaruu reached for his sword, which he laid next to the sticks and unsheathed it. "What are you gonna do with that?" "Kill you of course." "I'm not a monster I'm serious." But before Mowy could finish Neukaruu had dashed at her at her and grabbed her by the neck "Lets see how quickly you will die." "Y-y-you b-bastard" Mowy reached into her pocket and took out a pocketknife that had engraved in it the letters Property of Princess Mowy and stabbed Neukaruu in his chest. He quickly released hold of Mowy's neck and fainted. Mowy wondered if he was dead and started to poke him with the stick again. He didn't move. Little did Mowy know that Neukaruu was still alive and only faking death. Mowy started to walk away when Neukaruu jumped on her and had his sword aimed to her head. "D-d-don't kill me!" "You truly are pathetic aren't you?" "D-don't" ""Don't worry ill make it nice and fast so you'll only feel pain for 5 seconds" "D-don't hurt me" "I'm gonna enjoy killing you" Neukaruu had raised his sword all the way above his head and was ready to strike "Now monster I would like you to reveal yourself before I kill you" "Im not a monster cant you get it through youre rock hard skull?" "So you are telling the truth." "No duh." "Hmmm so you really are a cat." "YES." "Then I must also be a cat." "Exactly." "Hmmm do you know my parents?" "Nope." "Damn." "What the matter they died or something?" "Yes I think they might've because I never remember actually seeing anything at all that wasn't a stupid crocodilasaur or something" "You know what." "What" "We both have a quest right?" "Yeah" "So why don't we team up and both reach our goals instead of fighting and killing each other for no reason at all." "How would we be able to solve it genius?" "Well I have some kind on power to dream about things and then I wake up in some where relating in some way of what I dream of and I cant find my way back home so probably I could dream to back when your parents were alive." "You said it ways random" "I also said we probably could meet them its not a definite thing." "I don't team up with little rats." "I am no rat I am a cat." "Whatever the hell you are you go do your own quest and leave me out of it." "C'mon you know you wanna go it would be so much fun and adventurous and there would be plenty of mystical items like in games but better." "Hmph well ill go just because youll annoy me to death" "Don't lie you know you like me" "Do you want to go or do you want to stay" "Blah" Finally what would seem as a miracle the strang girl and the strange boy become friends after almost murdering each other. Mowy went to sleep and soon they Found them selves in a whole new cartoonish land filled with laughs unaware of what the would next crazy mishaps tune in for chapter 2 trust me it mill be longer. 


End file.
